films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues Episodes, Videos
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from September 1, 1996 to July 26, 2004 followed by "Blue's Room" from August 2, 2004 to April 28, 2006 & videos from 1998-2006 Steve Episodes in USA 1995-2002 Season 1 (1995-1996) #Blue Prints July 16, 1995 #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it for Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1997-1999) #What Does Blue Want to Make? May 5, 1997 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? May 19, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme June 23, 1997 #What is Blue Afraid Of? July 7, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over July 15, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? December 8, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 15, 1997 #Blue's ABCs December 22, 1997 #Math! December 29, 1997 #Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? October 5, 1998 #What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? October 10, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 October 12, 1998 #The Lost Episode! October 19, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day October 26, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 8, 1998 #What Did Blue See? November 15, 1998 #Nurture! December 2, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated December 9, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? January 4, 1999 #Mechanics! January 11, 1999 Season 3 (1999-2001) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Building With Blue April 2, 2001 #Sences of Anatomys April 9, 2001 #Telling Time with Blue April 16, 2001 #Stop Look and Listen April 23, 2001 #All Kind of Signs April 30, 2001 #Blue's Big Art Show! May 7, 2001 #The Great Outdoors May 14, 2001 #Playtime with Periwinkle May 21, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast May 28, 2001 #Pre-Reading June 4, 2001 #What Story Does Blue Want to Read June 11, 2001 #A Playdate With Blue June 18, 2001 #Blue What to Play the Learn? June 25, 2001 #What Does Blue Wanna Do Caring July 16, 2001 #What Play Does Blue Want to Learn? July 23, 2001 #What Does Blue Want to Share with Play? July 30, 2001 #Magenta Vist August 13, 2001 #The Work of Art August 20, 2001 #Blue What to Play in the Show August 27, 2001 #Imagine Nation September 3, 2001 #Adventure September 10, 2001 #The Anything Box September 17, 2001 #Superfriends September 24, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonaza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Steve Goes to College (3) April 29, 2002 #Joe's Scrapbook (4) April 29, 2002 Joe Episodes in USA (2002-2006) Season 5 (2002-2003) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Use Your Noggin March 10, 2003 #Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2003 #Blue's Big Park December 19, 2003 #Summer Love December 26, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #The Legend of The Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Blue May 17, 2004 #What Does Blue Want to See on TV May 24, 2004 #Blue's Touches Fishing Trip Day May 31, 2004 #All About Blue? June 7, 2004 #Blue's New Television June 14, 2004 #Special Learning June 21, 2004 #Classic Clues June 28, 2004 #Blue's Jobs July 5, 2004 #Chores, Chores Chores July 12, 2004 #Blue's Best July 26, 2004 #Learning Practice July 19, 2004 #They on the Room July 26, 2004 Blue's Room: Season 1 & 2 (2004-2006) #Snacktime Playdate August 10, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day January 25, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 21, 2005 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #Masterpiece Museum February 10, 2006 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #World Travelers February 24, 2006 #Mathstronuts! March 3, 2006 #Away Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #Music Stars March 31, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories April 14, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue April 21, 2006 #10 Years of the Music Movie April 28, 2006 Blue's Clues Videos for Steve (1998-2002) #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday/Mailbox's Birthday #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABCs/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Let's Play a Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Let's Pretend and Fixing (VHS, 1/12/1999) Pretend Time/Mechanics! #Feeling Blue (VHS, 4/6/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News #Blue Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Finding and Hide With Blue (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/8/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciaiton #Magenta Comes Over (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: ((Sounds))/What's That Sound? #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical/2 Music Videos #Building With Blue (VHS 11/14/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? #Funny Opposites (VHS, 11/14/2000) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Sences of Anatomys (VHS, 6/5/2001) Blue's Senses/Nick Jr. Songs: Colors/Anatomy #The Great Outdoors (VHS, 8/7/2001) Nature/Environments #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Cafe Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Cafe Blue/Snack Time #Magenta Gets Glasses (VHS, 9/25/2001) Shy/Magenta Gets Glasses #Blue's Big Halloween Party (VHS, 10/23/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Blue is Afraid Of? #Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here #Blue's Big Feast (VHS, 11/20/2001) Thankful/The Grow Show #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day #Telling Time with Blue (VHS, 1/22/2002) Blue's Surprise at 2:00/What Time is it For Blue? #Rhyming Music (VHS, 1/29/2002) Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Blue's Favorite Song #Belancing and Show Time (VHS, 2/5/2002) Blue's Play/Weight and Balence #Imagining an Adventrue (VHS, 2/12/2002) Adventure/Imagine Nation #Working and Helping (VHS, 2/19/2002) Occupations/Un Dia Con Plum! #Bugs and Plants (VHS, 4/2/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Use Your Noggin (VHS, 4/30/2002) Stormy Weather/What's Inside? #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Puppets and Rhymes (VHS, 5/28/2002) Puppets/Rhyme Time Blue's Clues Videos for Joe (2002-2006) #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to Collage/The Big Book About Us #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/3/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business #Patience (VHS, 2/11/2003) Patience/The Snack Chart #Be Happy with Blocks (VHS, 3/4/2003) I'm So Happy!/Blocks #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 5/13/2003) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Shapes & Colors (VHS, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere! #What Will Happen? (VHS, 7/8/2003) Blue's Prediction/Contraptions! #Blue Takes You to School (VHS, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere #Chores Chores Chores (VHS, 9/30/2003) Mangents's Messages/A Surprise Guest #Locations and Geography (VHS, 10/7/2003) Up, Down All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip #Feelings Game (VHS, 10/14/2003) Body Langruage/I Did That! #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS, 10/21/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train #Can You Help? (VHS, 11/18/2003) Can You Help?/The Scavenger Hunt #Playing Store (VHS, 11/25/2003) Playing Store/Blue Goes To The Doctor #Blue's First Holiday (VHS, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party #Festivals & Dress Ups (VHS, 1/27/2004) Our Neighborhood Festival/Dress Up Day #Special Learning (VHS, 1/27/2004) The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Puppets & Messages (VHS, 5/25/2004) Puppets/Magenta's Messages #Blue Talks (VHS, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day #Classic Clues (VHS, 6/28/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue? #Snacktime Playdate (VHS, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes #Learning Game (VHS, 8/10/2004) Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza/A Brand New Game #Bluestock (VHS, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure #Songs & Guests (VHS, 9/28/2004) Morning Music/A Surprise Guest #Learning Practice (VHS, 11/30/2004) Adventures in Art/Colors Everywhere! #Monsters, Dinosaurs & Animals (VHS, 11/30/2004) Prehistoric Blue/Animals In Our House? #It's Hug Day (VHS, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates #Friendship (VHS, 4/19/2005) Magenta Comes Over/Meet Poka-Dots! #Writes & Messages (VHS, 9/20/2005) Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Alphabet Power (VHS, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train #Looking & Waiting (VHS, 9/27/2005) Look Carefully.../Patience #Holiday Wishes (VHS, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help? #Blue's Best (DVD, 1/10/2006) Making Changes/Up, Down, All Around!/Pretend Time/The Snack Chart #Fred's Birthday (VHS, 3/31/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball #Blue's Jobs (DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes To The Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Playing To Learn (DVD, 5/2/2006) What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/A Brand New Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do?/Contraptions! #All About Blue? (DVD, 5/9/2006) Let's Boogie/Soccer Practice/Blue Wants to Play a Game!/I'm So Happy! #Knights of the Snack Table (VHS, 5/16/2006) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate #Music Stars (VHS, 5/23/2006) Music Stars/Sprinkles' First Sleepover #Shape Detectives (VHS, 5/30/2006) Shape Detectives/Mathstronuts #Little Blue Riding Hood (VHS, 7/4/2006) Little Blue Riding Hood/Masterpiece Museum #World Travelers (VHS, 7/11/2006) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (VHS, 7/18/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue? #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 7/25/2006) Blue's Birhtday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #The Very Best of Blue (DVD, 7/25/2006) (Episodes from the Story Time VHS)/(Episodes from the Arts and Crafts VHS)/(Episodes from the Taking Care With Blue VHS)/(Episodes from the Blue's Birthday VHS)/(Episodes from the ''ABC's and 123's'' VHS)/(Episodes From the ''Rhythm and Blue'' VHS)/(Episodes from the ''Let's Play a Game!' VHS)/(Episodes from the ''''Try, Try Again!' VHS)/(Episodes from the 'Let's Pretend & Fixing' VHS)|(Episodes from The 'Feeling Blue' VHS)/(Episodes from the 'Blue's Big Treasure Hunt'' VHS)/(Episodes from the ''Blue Discoveries' VHS)/(Episodes from the 'Blue's Big Pajama Party' VHS)/(Episodes from the ''Finding and Hide With Blue' VHS) Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of television series by network